Fossil evidence indicates that periodontal disease and dental caries have plagued mankind throughout the history of human existence. Both dental caries and periodontal disease are caused by the bacterial invasion and colonization of the dental plaque, which invasion is constantly in progress on all tooth surfaces exposed within the oral cavity.
Sampling and identification of the plaque bacteria indicate that a wide variety of bacteria coexist as infective agents within the dental plaque. To date, it has not been possible to identify any one organism as the singular pathogenic agent in either dental caries or periodontal disease. It is probable that several infective organisms interact synergistically to cause such diseases.
Throughout history, the mechanical removal of bacteria-laden dental plaque from the teeth on a daily basis has been the first line of defense against dental caries and periodontal disease. However, mechanical methods to remove plaque, such as by brushing, are not effective in removing such plaque from a significant portion of dentition surface area. Moreover, because plaque bacteria reproduce rapidly, recolonization of such mechanically cleaned areas occurs within twenty-four hours.
The extent to which oral disease agents can be kept in check is dependent on several factors which are, in order of importance, (i) daily mechanical removal, (ii) the individual's immune competence, (iii) regularity of dental check-ups and cleaning, and (iv) use of intraoral chemical plaque control agents such as rinses and toothpastes. The current invention is primarily designed to affect factors (i) and (iv).
Currently several methodologies are utilized to control dental caries and periodontal disease. Some methodologies comprise rinses which are only partially effective in killing plaque bacteria. Importantly, no rinse method will reach the subgingival plaque which is of greatest threat to dental health.
Other methodologies utilize systemic antibiotics. Delivery of antibiotics via the bloodstream is reasonably effective in controlling gingival infections where the plaque bacteria have invaded the tissues adjacent to the plaque. However, systemic antibiotics have very limited capability to kill plaque bacteria which reside within the plaque itself, since the dental plaque has no blood supply.
In another example, polymeric compositions are disclosed which are designed to release medicament after implantation (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,686). Such compositions must be carefully placed so as not to incite the formation of tissue adhesions. In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,544 discloses a device designed to retain an oral pack. Such device is semi-permanently mounted to the tooth and its only function is to retain the pack in place. The examples of these patents provide only localized administration of treatments. Various mouth devices for inhibiting snoring and sleep apnea, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,534, 5,365,945, 5,003,994, 5,042,506, 3,434,470, 4,304,227, 4,676,240, 5,092,346, 5,117,816, 5,277,202 and others. None of these have been applied against periodontal disease.
Thus, regardless of typical methods utilized to treat and prevent dental disease, it has been all but impossible to effectuate fully the elimination of anything close to 100% of such disease causing agents. In contrast to devices and methodologies which rely on rinses or systemic administration, the current invention provides a novel technique and device which will cause the administration of medicaments into the dental plaque by mechanical action comprising chewing motions of the jaw combined with an apparatus designed to act as an alternating high pressure/low pressure pump.